How We Met
by DoctorsCompanion0000
Summary: So this is how he met her for the first time, though, technically it'd be his second. R R
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who Fanfiction

How We Met

By DoctorsCompanion0000

The Doctor stood leaning against the TARDIS console, he figured he should leave the small planet he was on and head towards his next adventure. He lazily pushed off the console to his feet and straightened his bowtie, checked his wrist watch and muttered, "Alright old girl, time to leave."

He then proceeded to dance about the TARDIS, flipping switches, pulling levers and basically all the odd actions he does that it takes to move the TARDIS. The loud whooshing noise of the brakes that were still on filled the air as she faded from her previous place. The Doctor smiled.

The TARDIS flung herself into the time vortex, twisting and spinning, all the while slinging the Doctor this way and that from his grip on the console railing. The familiar whooshing came again as she landed on some random spot on the Earth's surface.

The Doctor gingerly picked himself up and bent over to brush his pant legs off.

"I did it!"

He jerked himself into an upright position and stared, stunned, at a girl that stood across from him. She had appeared out of nowhere; grinning madly while holding his sonic in one hand and on her other wrist was a vortex manipulator, which was held up so that she could see it.

She laughed and practically danced towards him singing," You said you locked it permanently! That it was just a plain old watch now. But guess what? I FIXED it!" her grin faltered slightly at his obvious confusion. " You alright Doctor?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," he said slightly dazed, then shook himself," thanks for asking, but there's a more important question here, and because I'm the Doctor, I find myself asking it. So here it is," he takes a breath and says loudly, " Who the heck are you?"

The smile was now completely erased from her face as she said in a soft singsong voice," Uhhhh-ohhhh."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow questioningly at her as he spotted _his_ sonic screwdriver in her hand.

"What are you doing with that?" he strode forward to take it back, but she backed away,"That's mine."

"No it's not, well yes it is, but not yet it isn't."

The Doctor stopped and reached into the inside pocket of his tweed jacket. And felt his sonic. He pulled it out, and reached over and snatched the other from the intruder to compare the two. He held them together and the sonics collided with bright sparks and a slight smokey smell.

"Different time streams, that explains it," he said to himself. He turned to look at her, " Where did you get this?" he asked severely. "From me in my future, obviously, but how? Did you st-"

"No! I didn't steal it if that's what you're thinking." She looked hard at him, " As if I'd ever steal from you. Well, except for that cookie that one time. But I borrowed the screwdriver, you let me. Sort of."

She lifted her wrist to look at the vortex manipulator," I must've changed time as well as location," she grimaced. "You are gonna _killll_ me for this."

The girl looked up at him," Anyway," she smiled," Hi, I'm Trinity Evans." She stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he took it, watching her carefully.

"Pleasure, now, I take it you are traveling with me in the future, yes? Yes. Now, first, don't tell me anything, I do not want to know what's going to happen, let's just send you back and I'll head off to my next adventure, while sometime in the future, you get a good scolding. Note to self, scold Trinity Evans…whenever." He eyed her.

As he was still shaking her hand, he promptly flipped it to look at the manipulator. "Let's get you back."

"That's alright," a VERY familiar third voice put in," I'll take her back with me, that way I, well you, won't know when we are from."

The Doctor looked over Trinity's shoulder as he watched himself climb the steps to the upper levels of the TARDIS. He was wearing his trademark, burgundy bowtie and tweed jacket, with the same dramatic fwoosh of his hair. It was like looking into a mirror…

"Now who is that handsome fellow?" he called over to his future self.

The Doctor reaches the top of the stairs, smiles, straightens his bowtie, and winks good naturedly at himself. He turns to Trinity.

"Now, I disabled that manipulator for a reason! How you managed to bypass the lock I hid on that thing I'll never know. And my screwdriver? Really? Note to self: Scold Trinity, check." The future Doctor reached over and took his sonic from his past self.

"But it was a birthday present," Trinity pouted.

" From Jack Harkness, I remember," he snorted, rolling his eyes but froze, looking at himself ," Pretend that I didn't say that," he said holding up a finger.

His past self smiled enthusiastically, and said," Alright, okay, I believe I, as in you, will fix the magnetic compulsory then calibrate it from whatever year you're from that I don't want to know."

He (the future Doctor) nodded, reaching over to a grumpy Trinity, and removing the watch like band from her wrist. "Shouldn't take more than-"

"Four minutes," the Doctors said together.

"Now that's just creepy," Trinity commented. " That's like the time when-"

NO, no, no, no, no, no. No. No, talking about my future in front of me," he covered his ears and stepped towards the console, "anyway, I have to step outside and see what's here, the TARDIS wouldn't have brought me here without a reason," the Doctor said as he ran his hand affectionately over the zigzag plotter. "Where am I anyway?" He went around to where the monitor was mounted and pulled up the location. " Earth, Europe, Dover, January, 2014. Fantastic year, that."

Trin's head shot up and a look of surprise was on her face. " 2014?" she asked excitedly," It wouldn't happen to be the sixth, yeah?"

"Actually, yes it is. How'd you know?" the Doctor replied.

She jumped up and practically ran to him," You need to go, right now!" she almost yelled in his face. "You need to get out there and go to South Dover High School. Got that? Room 406!" she laughed.

"Trin…" the future Doctor warned, but he was smiling, he remembered this.

"Seriously!" she continued," You need to leave, right now! It's almost 11:20. Hurry up, you!" She pushed him at the door.

"Why do I have to leave right now?" he asked.

"You're going to be late!"

"For what?"

"You are going to meet me for the first time!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello! I'm back with the second chapter! I'm really excited to see how you all take this one, I've received some nice reviews and I want to thank:**

**EvenAngelsCry**

**CurlyWurlyMe**

**alyssa love**

**Brooke2222**

**ChariotRacer88**

**I love you guys! Seriously, I do. ;) And to answer you alyssa love, We'll just have to wait and see. Spoilers and all.**

**And to EvenAngelsCry, it's nice to know that my story could make someone out there smile. I did myself when I read your review.**

**Now, on to the story! Don't forget to review, the more I get, the faster I'll update the next chapter. ;) Geronimo!**

How We Met

Chapter 2

Strange Encounters

By DoctorsCompanion0000

THE Doctor stood outside the TARDIS, facing a high school that was across the street. He had landed exactly in front of the posh school, with its large windows and courtyard. His future self had already left with his future companion by now. Trinity. She had said that he would meet her for the first time on this day, or rather, she would meet _him_ for the first time. His second.

The doctor took a breathe and pulled his tweed jacket closer around him to block out the chilly air. He began to cross the street, having already locked the TARDIS. He looked closely at the sign sitting in front of the school.

**SOUTH DOVER HIGH SCHOOL**

He was in the right place.

Trinity Evans was late for class; she had stayed too long at her locker to talk to her friend, Rachel. She was distracted by the conversation they were having about Mr. Malcolm being the third teacher out of school. She'd heard some rumors, from heart attack, allergic reaction, choking, and one of the strangest electrocution. But she should've watched the time; she was going to be late. Again. She'd always had an issue with being on time.

She bumped up her pace to an almost run. She was fast approaching the open door to her chemistry class. The exact moment her foot crossed the doorway to the spacious room, a loud shrill sound rang out. It was the late bell; she'd only just made it.

"Care to join us today Ms. Evans?" Trin hated Mr. Baker; he was as dull and bland as they come.

"Sorry Mr. Baker, got held up by my locker," she said as she made her way down the aisle towards her seat. She sat down on the stool at the lab table beside her partner and got out her notebook to take notes.

The classroom was large with fully equipped lab tables in three rows down the middle of the room. The wall was set with two large windows looking out at ground level to the courtyard the school had. Trinity sat across from one of these windows with only her lab partner beside her separating her from it.

And it was the fact that she was sitting so close to it that she noticed movement in it from the corner of her eye. Looking to her right, she got the scare of her life, because, standing just outside the window, was the strangest sight. There was a man standing outside, his nose and bowtie were smushed up against the window, while his hand cups his eyes to block out the glare of the sun. She simply stared at him, her mouth hanging open. The guy outside saw her gawking at him and waved exuberantly at her. Trin slowly raised a hand to point out to Mr. Baker that there was a lunatic outside in the cold. But as she did the odd man shook his head at her, and against her better judgment didn't call him to the chemistry teacher's attention. She didn't drop her hand, but instead waved slowly back at him. The boy that was her lab partner gave her a look and raised an eyebrow. She just smiled and dropped her hand pretending to start taking notes again, before looking back outside.

She watched as he took a big breathe and exhaled onto the glass, creating a small fog on the surface. He took another and did the same again, then another, then another, till she could no longer see his head or over his shoulders. He then raised a long finger to write a message in the condensation, before he ducked under the edge of it to see her face.

**Hello! I'm the Doctor, care to open the window?**

Now, Trin was not a gullible person, so she shook her head and mouthed no. But what she didn't expect was 'The Doctor' to pout at her because she did. Not at all. But he did. Must've been cold out there. She turned around and faced Mr. Baker.

Trinity had just brought her attention back around to her chem. teacher to see the projector that was bolted to the ceiling, spark and smoke along with the smartboard on the wall and the desktop computer on the desk in the corner of the room.

Mr. Baker jumped away from the smoking technology along with the students in the first row. Before they could get all that far from the now slightly melting tech, some of the students jumped out of their seats with a yelp, digging into their front pockets and pulling out their sparking mobile phones and iPods or anything digital they had on them and finally throwing them across the room. Every one rushed away from the front of the room and crowded around the back, trying to get as far away from the front as possible. Trin stood at the front of the crowd of teenagers with the frantic Mr. Baker.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned, he was pale and shaking while his eyes were bloodshot. He didn't answer but nodded, a short jerky motion that told her he was most probably terrified. She began to tell him to call the school administrator down but was interrupted by a loud knock.

The entire room looked at that one window. The message he had written had been wiped away and the Doctor stood there proudly. Smiling.

The Doctor had never stood outside a window quite like this before. It was an odd experience, watching the happenings in a room deafly from behind a large piece of glass. It felt very zoo-like. Yes, very zoo-like indeed, just like the penguin exhibit. Because it was cold out here. But wait, that would make him the penguin…

The Doctor brought his attention back to peering into the classroom before picking a precise moment to catch their attention. He smiled brilliantly and waved enthusiastically at them. Dropping his hand to his pocket, he grasped his sonic screwdriver and held it out towards the lock on the inside of the window frame. Trin watched in barely concealed fascination as the Doctor unlocked the window with the strange thing in his hand, and poked his head through,

'I do believe you have a problem here that I'd quite like to fix," he said brightly," Oh, hello again Trinity." The Doctor winked at her.

Trinity didn't know how to react. How were you supposed to act when a strange man in a bowtie and suspenders winks at you with his head stuck through an open window to your chemistry classroom?

She went with, "Hi."

**So? Whatcha think? Review! …please.**

**Beta Read By: Brooke2222**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know I've been gone for what seems like forever, and I'm sorry for it. D:** **But here's the next chapter of HOW WE MET. **

**Thanks to all of you that have put this story on alert and to all of you that have reviewed. ****J**

Chapter 3

How We Met

_Encounters_

"Hi," she said tentatively.

The Doctor pulled his head back out of the open window to replace it with a leg as he pulled himself into the classroom. He turned to face the pile of technology at the front of the room.

"Well, what do we have here? A sparking, smoking mess?" The Doctor jumped as the mobile closest to him blew itself to bits in a puff of black smoke. "And…exploding…", he grimaced.

"Who are you?" Mr. Baker asked him, still shocked at the fact he had climbed in through the window.

"I'm the Doctor, of course, but that doesn't matter right now, well, yes it does, but, that's besides the fact. Anyway, what matters now is that everything digital in this room is going haywire." He carefully approached the front of the room. Trin followed after him.

The technology at the front of the room was indeed smoking and sparking, forming a small fire where each item was ,that luckily, not spreading, but producing loads of eye watering smoke. It had increased to the point that she wondered why the fire alarm had yet to go off. But looking behind the teachers desk, she could make out the fire alarm, in the same condition as everything else.

Trinity looked over her shoulder to see everyone filing out the still open window, the usual exit blocked by the smoke. She made to follow, but stopped, looking towards the Doctor, and decided to stay. Her adventurous side telling her things were to get interesting here. And, she was rather curious…

The Doctor stood, slightly leaning forward, resting his chin on his hand between his thumb and forefinger. He was observing the crackling remains of the smart board, paying no attention to Trinity. She wondered if he knew she was there. He reached into his jacket again and retrieved his screwdriver.

It looked like a strange flashlight to Trin. He flicked it casually and watched as a claw-like metal pieces extended around the shining green light. The Doctor looked over at her, catching her staring. "What? Oh, yes, well, this is a sonic screwdriver, Trinity Evans," he waved it at her. " Do. Not. Borrow. Without. Permission!" he said loudly.

"Umm…alright. What exactly does it do? Unlock windows?" She was taking the strangeness of the situation rather well, she thought.

"Yes! It does. But it can do loads more than that. Almost anything," he grinned at her. Then proceeded to hover it erratically3 over the offending learning tool and holding it up to look at. He frowned, "Well that's not good."

'What is it?"

"You've got an infestation, luckily not to terribly bad, but not too terribly good either."

"An infestation?" she asked," Of what?"

"Okay, first, promise me you'll believe me." Trinity tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't have a reason not to."

"That's a good enough reason for me," he grinned, then continued, " They're called Electrobes."

Trinity was still, " There's reason not to believe you, now," she said. He rolled his eyes.

The Doctor flipped the setting on the sonic and held it towards the smart board, prepare to press the button. " You'll believe me after this, Trinity Evans."

Slightly unnerved by his tone, she stepped away from the wall and stood behind him, feeling oddly safer there. "And why is that?"

Instead of answering, he pressed the button, sonicing the blackened and charred technology on the wall in front of them. An unearthly humming filled the air, rattling the room and everything in it. Including them. Trin crouched down low and covered her ears. The Doctor, however, didn't flinch. He stood steadily, with Trinity peeking, crouched, from behind his legs, his arm extended.

Electricity grew around the frame of the board, sparking frantically and making the hair on the back of her neck stand up with static electricity. It grew until it jumped, still humming loudly towards the fluorescent lighting on the ceiling as if it were a bolt of lightning. As it made contact, the sound stopped, and the electricity disappeared into the wiring. The casings on all the light fixtures above, broke, raining glass on the empty classroom. They went out one by one, till the Doctor stood in semi-darkness. The only light coming from the clouded windows along the wall. Trinity looked around from behind the Doctors legs.

She was shocked. To say the least. "What on Earth was that?"

"Electrobes," he stated, helping her up, "Though not necessarily always on Earth. They're attracted to electricity, and spread quickly, bothersome creatures. They'll use the energy to sustain themselves, as they have an electric form of their own. But they reproduce at such a rate that they use it all up and will go hunting for more if they aren't controlled in time." He watched her face, "Are you alright?"

Trin looked up at him, wide-eyed, but nodded anyway. "I definitely believe you now."

"Fantastic!" he looked around, everything had stopped trying to explode and simply sat in various puddles of melted plastic and broken glass.

"So that was an alien?"

"Yes it was. Are you afraid?"

"A little, still a bit in shock at the moment."

He smiled at that," No worries, perfectly normal at this point," he said, "for just discovering the

existence of aliens on your planet. You're doing quite well actually." He started to walk towards the door, the smoke having cleared a bit, making a hazy path.

"Where are you going?"

"Where are _**we **_going?," he winked at her.

_Thanks to my editors, Brooke222, Camryn44, sunsetgecko. Love you guys!_


End file.
